


【锤基】专业Alpha上门服务

by JadeCraft



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeCraft/pseuds/JadeCraft
Summary: MB锤锤X大编剧基基。基基功成名就之后点了个男人上门，没想到遇到高中时代的初恋。不过锤锤其实不是MB来的……是双向暗恋小甜饼，嘻嘻。





	【锤基】专业Alpha上门服务

（上）

洛基洗完澡的时候，订的那个Alpha已到别墅门外。

抑制剂吃多了终日想睡，剧本刚写到重大转折，他是团队大编剧，总得不辱使命。发情期算准了是今天，化学抑制剂不能吃，无奈来一发物理抑制，经朋友推荐，找了个大事务所下订。这间事务所的海报画得好，光丽如金纸钻石，英俊群魔各据一角，长的少的、冷的热的，款式千千万，肉欲密林一座，蒸腾浓浓费洛蒙。服务呢，也花样百出得很，调教道具变装一应俱全，尚有A装O这种倒错PLAY。洛基一双绿眼睛在此A彼A中逡巡，片刻后便下了订，这会所生物多样性如此良好，他的备注却不过寥寥数语：金发碧眼一米九，器大活好。

圈内Alpha他也睡过，说睡，有潜的意味。他们自荐枕席，主动被潜。影视业别名美丽斗兽场，凶兽自荐枕席，难说没有求块肥肉的暗示。以肉易戏太常见，常见到洛基吃腻了味——当又一匹英俊斗兽背台词般娓娓道来对他剧本的崇拜呀、对他本人的爱慕呀，他只觉对方英俊得有一丝蠢。

英俊蠢货都自以为是，若是直说“您睡了我得给我戏拍”倒没什么，偏要峰回路转、以多情面目装点交易。玩儿两回后洛基便心觉这群人拖泥带水，还不如会所里付款提人干净利落。

浴室门一开，云雾山海猛地涌出，洛基松垮垮地往下半身围条浴巾，两脉漂亮马甲线刚好没入绒绒浴巾中。人如登岸人鱼，干净、漂亮，双踝雪白，洗过热水后泛一点石榴的粉，赤着足去开门。此刻，一粒水珠正从他乌暗发梢顺势而流，沿一根伶仃脊骨往下淌，汇入浴巾下幽壑之时，门已扭开。

洛基如今混得不差，数座大奖傍身，多左岸多作家化的剧本都不愁卖，卖不出大不了自己拍。然而早年他吃罐头喝麦片，也不是没为糊口量产过五十度灰，混迹无名编剧团队中作无名人，全天候充一台人肉烂片制造机。

可当那些他玩儿了千遍的烂片情节认真在他生活中上演，他没准备好。

一颗粉红炸弹自爱情烂片中空投至他门口，轰一声爆炸开花，潮声迭起。

“呃，您好，劳非森先生是吗？但愿我没走错门……我看看手机……是这里吧，一位和北欧神话角色同名的客人……”门打开，门外人眨眨一双孔雀蓝眼睛，晶亮亮，仿佛泉中宝石，“嗨，我叫索尔。您没指名要谁，我比较符合您的备注要求，老板就让我过来了。”

基督跳踢踏，化石长羽毛，他高中时的暗恋对象上门服务。

索尔•奥丁森嘛，当年校篮球队队长。洛基高中校队乃州内劲旅，势头锋锐难挡，队员样貌均值也珠峰拔地起、高出地平线三万尺，量产罗密欧一二三四五六七八号。但索尔一上场，整支球队都得来衬他。他们是罗密欧，他可是朱庇特，天上地下、云泥有别。

那会儿多少大学争着给索尔OFFER，明星球员沦落到出来当……洛基于心不忍，没再往下想。

世事无常，当年他喜欢索尔，是因为索尔背着他去了一回医务室，从前他是无助Omega、他才是弱势。如今居然地位颠倒。

可人还是当年那个人，不过金发马尾剪去，梳了个背头。初恋发福惨剧没上演，索尔依旧体格健美，肩是肩腰是腰，整个人光辉灿烂、银河加身。原来真有这种长居永无岛的初恋，一米九彼得潘，上门服务还一脸单纯。

他如今得多贵？

“金发碧眼一米九，这倒还行，”洛基握门把的手一抖，神态却仍镇定、仍用眼尾看人，从前心动不可复制了，但一片少时遗迹中总竖着点不倒残垣，这残垣没认出他，他便也顺着扮个陌生游人，初回观赏当年的碑，“不过……器大活好要验货才知道吧？”

于是接下来呢，他便解开浴巾，真个儿验了货。

中学校队是现充的世界，队内Alpha举手投足都生辉，跳投是必杀技，吻也是必杀技，露水恋爱泽惠校园——他们同洛基这类混迹电影社团的隐形人相隔一片太平洋不止。洛基当年绝没想过今日他会居高临下、按住索尔脑勺，让索尔给自己口交。Omega的阴茎于多数Alpha眼中不过摆设，从未有人这么认真地给他舔，洛基倚在沙发上喘气，轻轻抬起一线眼皮子，眼中满是双膝跪地的金发朱庇特，做功课般认真吞吐他性器。他见索尔没合眼，只得庆幸自己私处漂亮，毛发剃过打理过，性器上也无虬结青筋，观赏性不敢说，耐看还算担得起。

今时不同往日了，眼下他们一个买一个卖，洛基有充足资本傲慢，他眯着眼感受对方的吮吸，索尔舔他头部、舔他马眼，短短胡渣在他会阴处扫过。初恋白而健美的臂像牛奶，金黄的发是融化芝士，口腔温暖，令人如陷奶油谷地。他等一道甜点等了多少年。

别墅内开暖色灯，灯影倾泻，索尔一身鎏金，他没闭眼，睁眼来看买家胯下。浅淡的颜色、微微翘起的弧度，颜色与形状都不下流，但组合在一块儿便有一种纯洁的色情。索尔敢打包票，他还没在同龄人身上看到过这样的鸡鸡。这人长着一根高中生的性器和一张白蔷薇的脸，却王爵般按压他后脑，意态轻慢又怠懒，不像别个小羊羔Omega。然而，眼前人弱点也非没有。洛基阴茎勃起，湿润润的，正于他口中颤动，索尔不过照着打车路上临时学的深喉技巧吞吐一下下，喉中性器登地一阵抖——当他将手指探入对方后穴，花瓣般的褶子依次打开，这根阴茎冷不丁便射了出来。

“要去漱口吗？抱歉，很久没人给我口交了。”洛基将软下来的阴茎抽出，“扑滋”一下，阴茎牵出道银线般精液，水光淫靡，粘着索尔干燥的唇。

大编剧眼眯起，握着性器拍了拍初恋的脸，后面再痒也要作教皇姿态：“你去洗个澡，洗了出来我便验货。我在二楼卧室等你。”

好吧，他长这么大还没被人如此傲慢对待过。索尔二十八九年来第一回体验被鸡鸡打脸，体验完了，他转身去浴室，淋了浴便上二楼，短短几十步里，他已来来回回、来来回回地在脑中把这个Omega标记了几千遍。

（下）

Omega的信息素较Alpha气味复杂得多，发情时刻，从颈到肩到腰到踝，Omega身上每一处幽壑与曲折都蒸郁绮丽香气，身体在这一刻退化为载具，情欲进化为第一本能。

索尔对猎艳游戏没兴趣，可这么多年了，总有无数男孩儿女孩儿过江鲫一般贴上来，无数眼神闪闪嘴唇软软的男孩儿女孩儿，摇曳着在他鼻底献上一缕香，茉莉或玫瑰，橙花或蜜桃。无数个他们，不过无数滴露水般从他的王国中划过。可在千万缕香气中，他从未闻过眼下这一道。蔷薇、罂粟，蜂蜜酒、苦杏仁。洪水从天而降了。

“洛基先生，我在您的浴室里发现了一些道具，我想，这个或许可以……”索尔围着浴巾，捏着枚跳蛋上来，却为眼前景象惊了半秒，“您发情了？”

洛基站起身来，胯间滴滴答答淌下精液与Omega生殖器的分泌物，显而易见，在他淋浴的这十来分钟里，这人自慰过一回。洛基仰起颈，颔至锁骨的弧极幽长，流星尾巴、古典主义作品中完美曲线。索尔顺着这一线往下看，苍白胸膛上立着的淡红的两点，是白雪樱桃，很辣。当索尔捧起洛基的脸亲下去，他仍未露出破绽，可当洛基将手探入他浴巾、握住他早已勃起的阴茎，他被彻底唤醒了——从高中时代漂洋过海而来的爱欲，于此际涟漪震颤。

那个在话剧社和电影社间穿梭的无名男孩儿，从不缺席他每一场球赛。

洛基白理石一般的腿抬起，光洁膝盖如贝壳，一点点蹭着索尔胯下物事，索尔面如人世彼得潘，胯下却是标配的邪恶巨龙。嗯，索尔会是他品过的Alpha中最厉害一个吗？然而先进来的，却是一枚跳蛋。淫液自他穴中流出，小东西呲一下滑入他打开已久的阴道，他多久未与人做爱，太想要了，想得不行，洛基的阴道急切地将情趣玩具吞入，阴茎也在翘起，莫斯卡托甜白般的面容浮出霞多丽的影，加利福尼亚霞多丽，甜味浓郁、艳香馥郁。他低吟出声，下体湿漉漉，眼中也湿漉漉，无限情潮在其中蒸郁，“来搞我吧”，洛基眯眼道。插入他、占有他，用最淫靡、最致瘾的方式。

明明是钱色交易，是例行公事，他却期待得不行。他在期待什么？

索尔搂着他，嗅他身上甜蜜香气，点点头。

半秒功夫，索尔便将他打横抱起，软软抛到床上。球队朱庇特还是朱庇特，长着彼得潘的脸也是朱庇特，索尔捏着跳蛋开关，一下子调至高档，一面爱抚洛基黑发，一面俯看他如何在跳蛋的震动下颤抖。洛基腰下被垫了枕头，一二羽毛枕，恰够将他腰臀抬起，打开的双腿内露出一线水光，阴茎上淌出的前列腺液低垂，滑入股间，与穴中淫液汇作一处。平日多少坐拥千万美少女粉丝的Alpha任他俯视，于床上被人居高临下地看，这还是第一回，一阵窸窸窣窣的痒意自洛基四肢百骸中升起，多体面多倨傲的一个人，此刻也忍不住用下身蹭起床单来。

事实上，一向俯视别人的人也会有希求被俯视的一刻。

每当那些被他骑在身下的男星们一脸驯服，这样一刻便越来越难得。

跳蛋仍未被抽出，索尔却已打开他双腿，将滚烫的阴茎插入。好烫，太烫了，洛基整个人颤抖了一下，他颈一扬，刚好触及一阵沉静香气，檀木、甘苔、麝香，添上半点炙烤烟叶，又沉又辣的一片Alpha信息素。索尔俯下身来，他们额头相碰，肋骨也相碰，洛基没辙了，Alpha信息素太厉害，他的眉和睫都在颤，生理电流在骨头里一个劲乱蹿，七情六欲悉数于傲慢脸蛋上融开——太烫了。

跳蛋滑入最深处，几乎抵到子宫口，索尔箍住他的腰，相当用力地一插，阴茎撑开他阴道的同时小道具也在跳，洛基热得近乎融化。快感犹如一朵电光，一朵开作千万朵，噼里啪啦、噼里啪啦，他伸出臂来环住身上人，阴茎勃起、紧紧贴于前腹，胸口一起一伏，乳头充血宛若红宝石，在索尔的心口上一点点地蹭，他功成名就多久了、在不同的肉体间漂流多久了，居然从未有哪一场性爱能让他如此放浪形骸。陨石撞击坚冰，烈火焚烧金像，洛基硬壳化开、金漆也化开，此刻的他于索尔眼中宛如一苞饱满的花，露水充盈、色泽浓艳，细细花蕊颤颤探出，漂亮，而且淫荡。他并没有犹豫，在又一次插入时俯身去亲洛基的脸，起于眉尖，向下再向下，唇贴唇地刻印对方唇纹。

口交了得者呢，吻人向来也不差，都是唇舌技艺。

何况索尔是个在车上看了个五分钟小视频便精通深喉之道的天才。原来爱神都长着正直无辜的脸么？

在这个忽如其来的接吻里，洛基险些射了出来，在又一个忽如其来的接吻里，他当真射了出来。精液从马眼中流下，高潮快感宛如千层旋涡，一层层将他吞噬——但这远非今夜性爱的结束。他射精了，可索尔没有。快感仿佛将洛基尾椎震碎之际，一股电流又忽地在他穴中震荡开来，那枚跳蛋居然跳得愈发厉害了，性爱道具在配合他体内抽插性器，又一片骚动与麻痒袭来，他射过之后几乎是立刻再勃起，唾液从嘴角流下，阴道想要得厉害。湿淋淋的下体、湿淋淋的脸和湿淋淋的眼，太舒服了、他爽得不行。

“再用力一点、再快一点……唔，对，是那里……”洛基不自禁地摇晃着腰臀，好让索尔每次插入时都插得更深，五感六觉悉数倾于一点，只顾感受肉欲快乐，“你真像个燃烧的什么东西，像流星、像……啊，再插深一点……”

“您很久没有做爱了么？”索尔下身犹如打桩机，面上倒自如得很，他将额上披散的金发往后撩起，慢悠悠道，“要再插深一点么？我怕您受不了。嗯，会是那种体液流得到处都是的感觉，我会将您的阴道插得合不拢，将您的乳头拧得通红，会让您明天、后天、大后天都继续帮衬我生意……”

好吧，这些都是他在出租车上看小视频时现学现卖的台词。

但无比有用。

洛基被体内源源不断的电流逼得发疯，跳蛋在一震一震，索尔的滚烫的阴茎又在他体内激烈抽插，Alpha信息素海水一般冲击他大脑，他离岸越来越远了。索尔几乎是无师自通地看穿了他，索尔吻他、摸他、正面搞他，几乎要将他“睡服”，在床后的落地穿衣镜里，他瞧见自己双腿大开，如帆挂于航船般挂在索尔身上，像帆，又像涌淌的奶、融化的蜜。于低头时刻，他又瞧见二人交合处，索尔的阴茎青筋虬起，他的穴口呢，则软肉鲜艳发红，全然的淫靡颜色。当索尔的性器伸出蝴蝶栓、滚烫成结，于他阴道中射出浓稠精液的时候，他双眼迷蒙地看着自己的阴茎也射了出来——但这绝非因为被内射，是因为什么呢。

是索尔又在吻他。

索尔一面吻他，一面含糊地说着“谢谢您的光顾”，但在那双蓝眼睛中，洛基窥见温柔爱欲。他受得了这般激烈的性爱，但受不了这个眼神。高中时他忘带抑制剂上学，索尔背他去医务室，转头问他怎么样时也是这种眼神。不过当年的蓝眼睛，只有温柔而无爱欲。

尽管自那以后索尔转头便将自己随手帮过一个Omega的事情给忘掉，但多年以后，洛基又于此刻再度溺水了。

几乎是瞬息之间，他已然想好了要在那事务所办张VIP卡，先买断这人个大半年，然后他会给索尔买最新的电子产品、买最贵的衣物与鞋，开柏图斯、开罗曼尼康帝干红，提一辆黑色欧陆……反正有钱真的可以为所欲为。人是这样的，重坠爱河会想很多很多很多。

他甚至还想给索尔写剧本。

当索尔俯在他胯间替他舔掉残留的精液与阴道里流出来的东西，洛基自然而然地问出了口：“你半年的服务费是多少？ ”

索尔漫不经心地抬起头来，弥漫一股事后情欲气味的房间犹如奶油色丝绒世界，他笑了笑，道：“是你的话，不用钱。”

他打算过一阵子再告诉洛基——其实他只是在酒吧与朋友喝酒时，无意间瞧见事务所老板给朋友发来的上工通知。这年头，Alpha没有二十世纪保守年代那会儿金贵了，他交游又广，认识一二干着色情业兼职赚外快的朋友不足为奇。短信里那张客户照片他一眼便认了出来。

是多年以前睡在他背上的、蒙着露水的白蔷薇。

—END—


End file.
